A Secret as Black as His Name
by Buffy's-Secret-Weapon
Summary: Sirius Black had a secret. His secret now roams Hogwarts' halls. What happens when his secret is exposed? Set during half blood prince.


**Ok, this is my first fic so please be nice. I would like to put down the Disclaimer and never have to say this again in the story, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own two fictional characters. If they resemble anyone it's pure coinsedense.**

* * *

Harry leaned over slightly and half-whispered,"Is it just me or did that new girl just sit at the table without being sorted?"  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. They recieved a stern glance from Nearly Headless Nick as he floated by. The sorting was about to start and as always, the room was pretty much silent waiting to see what the hat would say. Leaning over the table to get a better view Harry pointed her out to his friends.

She was a slender girl with shoulder length dark hair. She was watching the sorting intensely and applauded when a student was sorted into Gryffindor. "Harry, you losin' your marbles, mate? She looks around sixteen. She can't possibly be a new student." Ron said.

"I've never seen her before either, now that you mention it, Harry. She does look, out of place." Hermione said. Roling his eyes Ron replied,"She's probably one of those loner types of girls. No one sees them unless they get in your ine of vision." Harry shushed him as Dumbledore stood.  
Smiling gaily around the room he called out,"There is a time for speeches. That time is not now, however. Tuck in." First years became amazed as the tables filled with food. The people who had been here for a while though just grbbed a plate and began loading up.

"An I ont tee i oo tow intuwested un hur, Harry." Ron said, his mouth full of food. Harry frowned, "What?" he asked. Ron swallowed and tried again,"I don't see why you're so interested in her Harry. I figured you'd be wondering why Dumbledore's hand's all messed up looking." Ron wasn't the only one asking this question. It seemed whispers of this were floating around the Great Hall."He probably just had some sort of accident over the summer."Harry replied, though his curiosity was burning just as badly as everyone else's.

At the sound of scraping forks against empty plates died down Dumbledore stood up again. "You may all be well aware of the dangers that have arisen since you were here last. To new students I am sorry to say that restrictions are being put in place. To old students this may be of some good." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They both were intent on the speech, so he returned his attention to it.

"Curfew is to be at eight pm. Ah, and the Forbidden Forrest is off limits, I don't know how many times I must stress this. has asked that I inform you all that there are now 316 items that are off limits and a blanket ban on all Weasley products. I would like to announce new staff developments as well. Professor Slughorn will be the new Potions master as Professor Snape takes over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." As expected, the hall erupted in a bit of an outburst.  
"Potions? Potions?!"Ron cried,"You said he'd be the new Dark Arts teacher." Confused Harry replied,"I thought he was!"  
The chatter died quickly as Professor Dumbldore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, staffing has changed slightly. But, now to a more serious matter. We all know Lord Voldemort is back. Over the summer we have added to the castle's protection, but I am stressing the word safety. Now, off to bed. There'll be much to catch up on in the morning."  
Ron made to leave with Harry but Hermione grabbed his sleeve. "You're a prefect. You need to help first years to the common room." she explained. Rolling his eyes ron stood up on a chair, "Oi you!"he called,"Midgets!" Hermione glared at him. He held up his hands defensively.  
"Well they are, they're small." Hermione heaved a large sigh as she called, "First years! This way please." They obediently followed Hermione, giving Ron strange looks as they passed him.  
Oddly enough, the new girl followed the first years. Almost as if she didn't know where her common room was.

* * *

Later on in the common room Harry saw her again. Seeing Harry glance over, Ron shook his head. "Stalking her, are you? he joked, punching Harry lightly in the arm. Harry shook him off. Thinking aloud Harry said, "I swear, I should know her. But I don't think I've ever seen her before in my life."  
"That is a bit wierd, mate." agreed Ron. The girl looked up. When she caught there stares she gave them a look of disgust. They watched as she picked up her bag and headed for the girls' dormitories.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will fix us." Ron said. He stretched and followed Seamus into the boys' dormitories. Left alone with his thoughts, Harry raked his brain, but could not come up with an explaination of why this girl was so familiar.  
About an hour after the rest of the common room had cleared up, Harry got up from his chair to head off for bed.

Just as the mystery girl came out of the girls' dorms.

Seeing him she paused. "The password's lindiggerus, right?", she asked. Nodding he answered, "Yeah." She smiled at him and replied, "Ok, thanks!" And with that, she left him standing there, stunned. Who the hell was she? Common sensekicked in as he pondered. Dashing through the portrait hole after he he called out,"Hey!" She turned to face him. She was already halfway down a flight of stairs but she waited for him to catch up. Taking a few moments to catch his breath he got out the question he's been burning to ask, "What's your name?"  
Shesmiled and stuck out her hand. "Sam,"she answered shaking his hand."Samantha La Breche. Why?" Confused Harry said,"Well, I've never seeen you around but you can't be younger than sixteen." Hesitating she replied, "Well, yeah you've never seen me. This is my first year."

"Then why weren't you sorted with the others?" he asked. Her smile faltered. She looked overher shoulder as if she expected someone to be there. He saw her step away and he grabbed her arm. "Well?" Harry asked her, becoming impatient with her stalling. With fear in her voice she half shouted to him,"Look, I have to go." She pulled away from him and hurried down the stairs. She stopped and rushed back up.

Harry smirked,"Forget something?" he asked. She shook her head,"I just need directions to Professor Dumbledore's office." Heavin a igh Harry told her how to get there. She flashed him a smile, said thanks then rushed back down the staircase.  
Harry stared for a few moments before returning back to Gryffindor's common room. This would be one strange year, he could already feel it.

* * *

**Well, how did you like the first chapter? I'm using one of my friend's personality (and name ssh!) for Sam's character. I want to continue with this but if you guys don't like this story please say so in the reviews and such and I'll change it or stop writing. Read and review people! Peace **

* * *


End file.
